


Bookstore Encounter

by marvelwlw



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Katie meet at a bookstore when you both reached for the same book.





	Bookstore Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com

You loved going to the bookstore, you went every chance you got. Even if you weren’t looking for a book, you just loved the atmosphere. 

But this time you were looking for this book that your friend told you about. Your friend would’ve let you borrow it but they digitally downloaded it. You didn’t like downloading books, you loved having an actual book in your hands.

As you were looking for the book you weren’t really paying attention to your surroundings. You smiled when you finally found the book you were looking for, you reached for it but just as you were about to grab it someone else went to grab it. When your hands touched you felt a spark. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there.” Her voice made your knees weak.

You looked over at her, your breath hitched. “It’s okay! It’s my fault, I wasn’t really paying attention to my surroundings.” You rambled, you blushed.

This woman was absolutely gorgeous. You couldn’t help but feel like you’ve seen her somewhere before, you just couldn’t figure out from where. She was looking at you with this smile, a smile that made the butterflies in your stomach start acting up. Then you realized you haven’t said anything else.

You ran your hand through your hair. “I… I’m sorry.” You blushed even more.

There was something between the two of you, you could feel it. And by the way she was looking at you, you knew she could feel it as well. That spark you felt when your hands touched was still on your mind, you wondered if she felt it too.

She chuckled. “It’s alright. What’s your name?” 

“(Y/N).” 

Her smiled widened when she heard your name. “I’m Katie. I’m going to grab some lunch, would you like to join me, (Y/N)?” Katie asked. You could see hope in her eyes.

You bit your lip. “I don’t… I don’t know… are you sure?”

“Of course! There’s just something about you.” She tilts her head to the side and bit her lip. “I really want to get to know you better.” Katie moved some of her hair behind her ear.

You accepted. The two of you left the bookstore, smiles on both of your faces and the book you both were going to get long forgotten.


End file.
